L'enquête de Snape
by Ylalang
Summary: Bon alors! On a fait une crasse à notre Severus et,comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir,il veut mener son enquête, trouver le coupable, et lui faire payer dans d'horrible souffrances futur slash TERMINEE
1. Le préjudice

Disclaimer: tous les perso à J.K.R

Genre: humour toujours !

Avertissement: aucun (_chais même pas pourquoi j'ai mis cette ligne !_)

**L'ENQUÊTE DE SNAPE**

****

****

**CHAPITRE 1) Le préjudice**

****

****

Un matin, à Poudlard, le premier jour des vacances de Noël.

« L'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAMOUR EST ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNFANT DE BOHEEEEEEME , IL N'A JAAAAAAAAAAMAIS, JAAAAAAAAAMAIS CONNUUUUUUUUUUUU DE LOUAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » chante gaiement (_et faux !_) tout en se tripo, heu , se savonnant sous la douche, notre plus connu et svelte Professeur de potions.

Il chante, inconscient du danger qui le guette ! (_OH MON DIEU !_ –flippe flippe flippe-)

CROUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC !

Tiens! Ça ! C'est la porte d'entrée des appartements de notre Severus national qui grince.

Un être passe, s'arrête, retiens sa respiration, écoute avec inquiétude, se rassure (l'autre continue de chanter, faux, mais il continue), reprend sa respiration car devient tout bleu et pense :

« Hin hin hin ! Il ne se doute de rien ! Je vais pouvoir commettre mon méfait ! MOUAHAHAHAH ! Je suis décidemment un être maléfique ! »

OULALA ! ON A PEUR !(_Si, si ! Vous avez peur !_ _Je vous assure !_)

CROUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC !

C'est re la porte Le drame se rapproche ! Tout n'est que suspens ! (_trop forte l'autrice !_ _Oui, je sais ! La modestie ne m'étouffe pas ! Faut bien l'avouer !)_

Ca y est ! L'acte terrible, que dis-je, l'acte TRAGIQUE est commis, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre…. patiemment ….un mouton, deux moutons, trois moutons….

Pendant ce temps, l'HOMME, continue de se laver. _Et si on allait voir où il en est ? Hein ? J'EN ETAIS SURE! BANDE DE PERVERSES IVRES DE VICIOSITE ET D'EXCITATION !_

_Comme je vous comprends ! _se lamente l'autrice. –bave bave bave-

On n'entend plus l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Allons voir ce qu'il fait ! Ce silence est pesant et cela devient inquiétant ! (_NON ! Ce n'est pas pour aller mater ! C'est pour sa sauvegarde !_).

…

POUAH ! Il se regarde dans le miroir et il a DEJA mis une serviette autour de la taille ! QUE CE MONDE EST CRUEL ! POURKOUAAAAAAAAAAA ! Se trouve devant nous un corps d'une pâleur angélique, filiforme et à la musculature gracile. Il était parsemé de fines gouttelettes, qui, lentement, descendaient le long de ce torse jusqu'à ce ventre plat, pour venir s'échouer à la lisière de cette serviette, entourant la fine taille du Professeur et qui laisser deviner l'arrondi de ses fesses fermes et AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! JE VAIS CRAQUER !

« Et ben ! Mon pov' sevy, c'est pas folichon ! Je ne comprends pas ! Quinze shampoings et t'as toujours les cheveux aussi gras ! Ca doit être hormonal ! Je ne vois que ça ! Ou alors, c'est la faute à Potter, il doit avoir un effet allergique graissant ou kekchose comme ça.» dit-il avec une moue de dépit sur le visage tout en soulevant quelques mèches et ignorant totalement la détresse de l'autrice.

Après un sort de séchage (_essayez de le dire 10 fois d'affilée !_), il pénètre dans sa chambre, fait face à son armoire et ouvre les portes de celle-ci d'un geste rapide, concis et terriblement sexy (_le courant d'air provoqué par l'ouverture des portes a légèrement fait virevolter sa serviette ! Mouahahahah ! Que de tensions !_)

« Bon alors ! Que vais-je mettre aujourd'hui ? »

Notons, que l'armoire ne contient QUE ses pantalons, ses vestes, ses chaussettes et ses fameuses capes noirs, ainsi que ses chemises blanches ! Et il trouve le moyen de réfléchir ! Mais nous allons lui pardonner. En effet, il est à moitié nu et ça suffit ! POURQUOI ? MAIS POURQUOI DOIT-IL S'HABILLER ! Quelques casseurs d'ambiance diront qu'il ne peut pas faire cours à poil, que des mineurs peuvent lire cette histoire d'où des risques de procès et bla bla bla ! Mais qu'ils ferment leur gueule !

Tiens ! Il n'y a pas de caleçons dans l'armoire ! Hum, étrange. Enfin, passons.

L'HOMME s'apprête à s'habiller. Il choisit précieusement ses habits tout en essayant de marier au mieux les couleurs (_Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas trop difficile dans ce cas_ ), les dispose sur son lit, enlève sa serviette, et ………………..BOUM !

**VEUILLEZ NOUS EXCUSER POUR CETTE INTERRUPTION DE PROGRAMME MAIS L'AUTRICE A FAIT UN MALAISE, NOUS VOUS PROPOSONS EN ATTENDANT UN INTERLUDE MUSICAL : « Tiens ! Voilà du boudin ! Voilà du boudin ! Tu le tiens mon gros gourdin ? Tu l'as bien en main mon rondin ? la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaa! »**

Un moment après, l'autrice revient à elle. KESKISSEPASSE ! AAAARRRRRGH ! IL EST DEJA HABILLE ! Avez-vous déjà remarquer que le sort s'acharne toujours sur les mêmes ! Et en l'occurrence sur LA MEME !

Il met sa cape (Oui je sais ! Chez les Snape, on met toujours sa cape avant les chaussures ! C'est tiré d'un vieil adage : « Celui qui met ses chaussures avant sa cape, prends le risque de ……et bla bla bla et bla bla bla ! » Vous n'aviez qu'à être un SNAPE après tout ! Il ne lui reste plus que les chaussures à mettre. Il plonge son pied dans la première chaussure. Tout se passe bien. Il met ensuite l'autre pied (_pas dans la même chaussure ! Of course !_)

SPLAF !

« Comment ça ? SPLAF ! KESKE C KE CE TRUC ! » dit un Severus étonné avec un sourcil relevé et tout et tout !

Il retire sa chaussure dans un bruit de succion carrément dégoûtant et indigne de sa personne. De prime abord, il en reste coi, regardant alternativement sa chaussette puis sa chaussure puis sa chaussette et encore sa chaussure et au bout de quelques instants (_un peu long le Severus quand même !_) se met à rugir/beugler/hurler, avec postillons et compagnie (_pas trop sexy tout ça !)_ :

« MAIS ! MAIS ! C'EST IGNOBLE ! C'EST INFECT ! C'EST POTTERIEN ! (_Il a des expressions bien à lui le Severus !_), AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGH ! COMMENT A-T-ON OSE ME FAIRE CA ! A MOI ! LE PLUS VENERE, LE PLUS CRAINT, LE PLUS SEXY DES PROFESSEURS DE CET ETABLISSEMENT ! CA VA PAS SE PASSER COMME CA !» rugit-il d'une façon TOTALEMENT SUBJECTIVE.

Et sur ce, il sort de ses appartements, avec une chaussure à la main, s'éloignant progressivement dans un flot de cape, poursuivit par un bruit peu ragoûtant.

PLATCH PLATCH PLATCH PLATCH PLATCH

A suivre…

NDA : Piiiiiiitié ! des reviews ! je ferai tout ce que vous voulez !


	2. La colère de Snape

Disclaimer : tous les perso à J.K.R

Genre : humour dans la mesure de mes faibles moyens

Résumé : T'as qu'à croire ! Lisez ! Un point c'est tout !

˜

**CHAPITRE 2) La colère de Snape**

Dans le grand hall de Poudlard, quelques personnes formant un petit groupe, discutent allègrement d'un sujet HAUTEMENT intellectuel. S'y trouve Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore et Celui-qui-a-survécu-mais-quel-dommage, Harry Potter.

- « PURGE 2137 ! OUI ! PURGE 2137 ! C'est la meilleure que je n'ai jamais utilisée ! D'une efficacité remaaaarquable ! Mes fesses en ont fait bravo ! » s'exclame notre cher Directeur avec un sourire satisfait et le doigt levé.

- « Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Je suis ENTIEREMENT d'accord avec vous, Albus ! » dit une certaine sous-directrice avec un regard d'approbation. (_De toute façon, elle est toujours d'accord avec lui ! Lèche Tutu vas !_)

- « Rien de tel contre les tâches de sorbet citron (_ou lemon ! gnark ! gnark !_) , qui comme chacun sait, sont trèèèèèèèès collantes et difficiles à enlever ! » poursuit Dumbledore sans faire attention à sa collègue.

- « Merci pour cette information, Monsieur le Directeur. J'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à faire partir le sang de mes habits après chaque bataille contre Voldy. Si l'on m'avait dit qu'être un héros était aussi salissant, je n'aurais jamais accepté de faire ce livre ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! petit rire coincé avec le balai qui va avec » dit le survivant-qui-survit-toujours.

_Oui ! Je sais ! Ils ont des elfes normalement ! Mais je m'en fous royalement ! C'est mon histoire ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris (si ! si ! il y en a !) ils parlent de lessive même si le nom ne s'y prête pas._

- « Personnellement je préfère la lessive de la Mère Michèle, il y a un additif terriblement efficace contre les traces de pas. » fluette le Professeur Flitwick.

- « Les traces de pas ! » firent les trois autres en chœur.

Le Professeur reprend, un peu gêné :

- « Oui, il m'arrive du fait de ma petite taille, et bien, que les gens ne me voit pas et me marche dessus. C'est extrêmement désagréable, il faut bien l'avouer ! Surtout lorsque la personne porte des talons ! Une fois, il y en a même un qui s'est enfoncé dans mon, hum ! Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Je ne vous fais pas de dessin ! Terrible ! Vraiment terrible ! » (_déjà qu'il a une voix aigue, j'ose à peine imaginer ce que ça a donné ce jour là !_)

Les autres gardèrent le silence, la mine défaite, compatissant à ce drame.

Quant tout à coup, ce silence fut troublé.

- « NOM DE MERLIN DE NOM DE MERLIN DE NOM DE MERLIN ! ESPECE DE PETIT SALOPARD ! SI JE RETROUVE LE FILS DE TROLL QUI M'A FAIT ÇA ! ÇA VA CHIER DANS LE VENTILO ! FOI DE MANGEMORT REPENTI ! » vociféra une voix provenant des escaliers menant aux cachots.

- « Mais que se pass… »

Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'apparut en haut des escaliers qui descendaient vers les cachots, un Snape au bord de l'apoplexie. Il arrivait à grands pas vers eux dans un tourbillon de tissu noir (_une vraie petite tornade notre Sevy !_), toujours sa chaussure à la main, le visage dont la couleur s'approchait de celle du derrière des femelles babouins en chaleur (_c'est-à-dire rouge !_), gesticulant les bras dans tous les sens au risque de blesser quelqu'un avec ladite chaussure, postillonnant, rugissant et inlassablement poursuivi par ce bruit peu ragoûtant.

PLATCH PLATCH PLATCH PLATCH PLATCH

- « Mais que se passe-t-il, Severus ! Expliquez-nous ! Pourquoi tout ce vacarme ? »

- « MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR ! C'EST UNE INFAMIE ! UNE ATTEINTE AU SORCIER RESPECTABLE QUE JE SUIS ! COMMENT A-T-ON OS… »

- « HummmpfHummmmmpfpouchezhumpfvouch ! »

- « Oh la la ! Faites attention, Severus ! Vous écrasez Filius ! » s'affola Dumby tout en empoignant le bras du Professeur de potions.

- « Oh ! Professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Attendez ! Je vais vous aider à vous relever ! »

- « NE VOUS EXCUSEZ PAS SURTOUT ! FAITES COMME CHEZ VOUS !» hurla le petit professeur tout en s'époussetant.

- « Mais, je n'en avais pas l'intention, mon cher » répondit Snape de sa voix doucereuse.

- « OH ! C'EST UNE HONTE ! » et le petit bonhomme s'en allât, marmonnant dans sa barbe des mots tels que Mère Michèle, talon, douleur, vais le crever, mangemort de mes trois (_Oui ! Oui ! de mes trois !_), etc, etc.

Un ange passe.

- « Hum ! Albus ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Vous pouvez lâcher mon bras maintenant. »

- « Oh ! Oui ! Excusez-moi Severus ! Mais j'étais omnibulé par la douceur de votre veste. Vous utilisez quelle lessive ? La Purge 2137 ? »

- « Non, figurez-vous que je fabrique moi-même ma lessive ! J'y mets un ingrédient spécial qui donne cette douceur incroyable ! Mais c'est mon petit secret ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Petit chenapan ! » minauda Severus, qui, réalisant au bout d'un instant la situation, se remit à hurler de plus belle.

- « BORDEL ! QU'EST-CE-QUE JE RACONTE MOI ! VOILA QUE JE ME METS À PARLER CHIFFONS AVEC UN PÉPÉ QUI SUCRE LES FRAISES ! ON AURA TOUT VU !»

- « Tut tut tut ! Severus ! Pas de grossièretés je vous pris ! » sermonna Dumby en agitant son index de droite à gauche devant le nez de Sevichou.

- « Je vous conseille d'arrêter ça tout de suite, Albus » murmura Severus la mâchoire crispée et lançant un regard à la Avada Kedavra au directeur.

- « D'arrêter quoi ? Severus. »

- « De secouer frénétiquement votre doigt sous mon nez ! Ça m'insupporte ! »

- « Aaaah oui ! Et vous allez me faire quoi si je n'arrête pas, hein ? Vous oubliez qui je suis et ce que vous me devez, mon cher. Je sucre peut-être les fraises, comme vous dites, mais, moi, je ne suis pas au milieu du grand hall, avec ma chaussure à la main ! De plus, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX AVEC MON DOIGT ! » (_Epargnons-nous les détails !_)

- « Ecoutez, messieurs, soyez raisonnables ! Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver ! » dit Minerva en s'interposant entre eux, mettant fin ainsi au secouage frénétique dudit doigt et au lançage de regard meurtrier.

Elle reprit :

- « Professeur Snape, expliquez-nous plutôt votre situation »

Snape, se souvenant du pourquoi du comment, se remit à pousser des hurlements, incluant le pack postillons/mouvements convulsifs/teint rubicond.

- « C'EST UNE HONTE ! REGARDEZ CE QU'ON M'A FAIT ! » fit-il en mettant successivement sous le nez de nos trois spectateurs sa chaussure souillée et désignant du doigt sa chaussette, elle aussi souillée.

- « Pouah ! Ça pue ! »

- « Finement observé, Potter ! »

- « Mais, par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

- « ET ELLE DEMANDE CE QUE C'EST ! C'EST DE LA MEEEEEERDE ! CONNASSE ! »

- « Allons ! Allons ! Severus. Ne vous emportez pas. Que voulez-vous qu'on y fasse ? Hein ? » dit Dumby en tapotant l'épaule de notre Professeur outragé.

- « Je vous conseille d'arrêter ça immédiatement, Albus »

- « Arrêter quoi ? »

- « Tiens ? J'ai une impression de déjà vu, moi » fit un Harry amusé.

McGonagall en s'interposant de nouveau entre eux :

- « Le Directeur a raison, Severus. Que voulez-vous qu'on y fasse après tout ? »

- « Que voulez-vous qu'on y fasse ! MAIS JE VAIS VOUS LE DIRE, MOI ! JE VAIS FAIRE MON ENQUETE, RETROUVER CE PETIT SALOPIAUD ET LUI FAIRE PASSER L'ENVIE DE MA FAIRE CHIER !... ET SANS JEU DE MOTS, JE VOUS PRIE ! »

- « Très bien, faites ce que bon vous semble. » fit un Dumby résigné.

- « JE VAIS ME GENER ! »

Et sur ce, Severus fit demi-tour, et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, fut interrompu par un Dumby à moitié hilare :

- « Dommage, qu'il s'agisse du pied droit, Severus ! Si ça avait été le pied gauche, cela vous aurez au moins porté bonheur ! »

Réprimant une énième pulsion meurtrière, Severus retourna dans ses appartements sous le regard amusé de Minerva, Albus et Celui-c'est-quand-il-veut-qu'il-meurt.

- « Tiens ! Il ne fait plus de bruit quand il marche » s'étonna Mc Gonagall

- « C'est pask'elle a séché ! Mouahahahah ! » fit Machin mort de rire.

- « En tout cas, j'en connais un, qui aurait bien besoin de ma PURGE 2137 ! Elle est terriblement efficace pour ce genre de traces…Hum ! Enfin ! Je dis ça, je dis rien !...Bon ! Sur ce, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, moi ! A plus ! »

Et il abandonna Minerva et Celui-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-se-la-pète en plein milieu du grand hall.

A suivre…

Note : review par pitié !


	3. Investigations

Disclaimer : tous les perso à J.K.R

˜

Genre : humour

˜

Période : Pendant les vacances de noël (_car ça arrange l'autrice !_)

˜

RAR : **jwulee : **merci pour tes reviews et voici la suite, Maître.

˜

˜

˜

˜

**CHAPITRE 3) Investigations …**

˜

˜

˜

˜

CROUIIIIIIIIIIIIIC !

CLANG !

Snape venait de retrouver ses appartements. L'HOMME, la respiration haletante, le dos appuyé contre la lourde porte en chêne massif, tentait de reprendre son souffle et avec un effort sur-sorcier, de calmer ses petits nerfs si fragiles (_une baffe ça part vite avec lui !_). Dumbledore l'avait quelque peu irrité avec sa remarque, et, sa manie de gesticuler du doigt l'avait profondément irrité. Il était revenu dans son antre, en marchant à vive allure depuis le Grand Hall, tout en réfléchissant aux diverses atrocités qu'il pourrait faire subir à notre cher directeur (_entre autres, celle d'écouter Granger, disserter sur la provenance plus ou moins douteuse, de certains vibromasseurs écoulés au marché noir !_).

Au bout d'un moment, le ténébreux Severus réussit enfin à se calmer. Son regard se posa alternativement sur sa main qui tenait toujours sa chaussure et son pied déshonoré. Dans un râle d'exaspération, il ôta la deuxième chaussure, retira ses chaussettes et balança le tout, avec force et virilité, au travers de la pièce. Puis fonça vers son armoire et entreprit de recouvrir ses délicats petits pieds, si fins et si sensuels (_pas très objectif tout ça !_).

Une fois que ses petits petons eurent retrouvé leur dignité, Severus se mit à penser :

Il faut te ressaisir Sevy ! Réfléchit à ce que tu dois faire ! Bon, alors ! 1) Chercher des indices, 2) Interroger tout le monde avec plus ou moins de brutalité (_Heureusement que c'est les vacances et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde !_ _;-p_), 3) Trouver le/la coupable, et 4) Le/la trucider avec délicatesse et délectation. 

**1/ Trouver des indices**

Il prit sa baguette en bois d'ébène d'une poche de sa cape, se la dirigeât vers les yeux et prononça de sa voix chaude et vibrante :

- « Oculus loupas !» et sa vue se fit aussi perçante que celle d'un aigle, pouvant faire des zooms et tout et tout !

Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce et après un long moment d'observation, poussa un juron tel que, l'autrice ne le retranscrira pas ici. Le constat tomba tel un couperet : il n'y avait rien/nothing/nada !

Il jeta un contre sort puis entreprit de regarder sous chaque meubles de la pièce. Il était en train de regarder sous son grand lit à baldaquin quand il s'exclama :

- « Oh ! Mais qu'est-tu fais là, toi ? ». Il prit l'objet dans ses mains, se releva, et le pressa.

COUIN COUIIIIIIIIN

C'était son petit canard en plastique jaune pour le bain. Après ce bref moment d'émotion, Severus reprit ses esprits et entreprit de passer à la deuxième étape.

**2/ Interroger les personnes présentes lors du DRAME avec plus ou moins de brutalité**

Comme poursuivi par une horde de Trolls empreints d'une affection soudaine pour lui, Neville Londubat descendait les escaliers qui menaient au Grand Hall. Arrivé dans celui-ci, il se précipitât vers les escaliers menant au bureau du Professeur Snape (son ami de toujours), manquant de faire tomber au passage, un panneau où on pouvait y lire l'inscription suivante :

« DANS LE CADRE DE L'ENQUETE AYANT POUR BUT DE TROUVER CELUI OU CELLE QUI A OSE S'EN PRENDRE AU PLUS GRAND PROFESSEUR QUE CET ETABLISSEMENT AIT JAMAIS CONNU, TOUTES LES PERSONNES PRESENTES AU CHATEAU CE MATIN, SONT DESIGNEES VOLONTAIRES POUR SUBIR UN INTERROGATOIRE DANS LES REGLES DE L'ART. VOUS ETES PRIES DE VOUS RENDRE DEVANT LE BUREAU DU PROFESSEUR SNAPE À 11H _**SANS** **FAUTE**_ »

Signé : L'impartial et élégant Professeur des Potions, _Severus_ _Snape_ »

Malheureusement pour lui, Neville Londubat était en retard. Courant au maximum de ses capacités, il arriva, enfin, à l'angle du couloir qui menait au bureau de son professeur. On pouvait distinguer dans la pénombre, Harry sur le point d'entrer dans la « salle d'interrogatoire ». Quand il vit Neville arriver, Harry se précipitât vers lui et chuchota sur un ton de reproche:

- « T'es en retard idiot ! Qu'est-ce tu foutais ! Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Tu veux te faire évider les tripes ? Déjà que Snape _fond_ complètement _du_ _chaudron_ ! »

- « Dé…so…lé…pas…vu… l'heure… passer …tourista… drame… wc… bouchés… utilisé… tout…le…rouleau…de… papier… » fit un Neville les mains sur les genoux, en hyperventilation, tout rouge, en sueur et sur le point de _tomber dans les citrouilles_.

Faisant un pas en arrière et affichant une mine légèrement dégoûtée, Harry poursuivit à voix basse :

- « C'est mon tour, les autres sont déjà passés. Je te conseille de te ressaisir au plus vite, et SURTOUT, quand Snape t'interrogera, tu t'en tiens à ce qu'on a convenu avec Ron et Hermione. T'as compris ?» fit un Harry menaçant.

- « O…oui » acquiesçât Neville.

- « POTTER ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ! » hurla Snape depuis son bureau faisant sursauter les deux élèves.

- « N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ! OK ? » dit Harry en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Une fois qu'Harry fut entré, Neville se laissa tomber contre le mur froid du couloir, la respiration difficile. L'idée de rester en tête à tête avec l'homme qu'il craignait le plus, avait fait chuter son trouillomètre, en dessous de zéro, de manière abyssale. Il allait devoir lui mentir. Lui, Neville Londubat, allait devoir mentir au Professeur Snape. Cela ne le rassurait pas du tout, imaginant à peine ce que Dumbledore leur ferait si la vérité se savait. Il en était là de ses pensées, quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement.

- « LONDUBAT, DANS MON BUREAU ! » rugit Snape.

˜

˜

˜

˜

A suivre…


	4. révélations

Disclaimer : Tous les persos à J.K.R

Genre : encore de l'humour

RAR : (J'adoooooooooore cette rubrique !)

**Jwulee** : Merci à vous, Maître ! J'aime laisser les gens dans la douleur, c'est mon côté mangemort qui refait surface ! Mouahahahah ! Vas-y SOUFFRE ! TIENS ! PRENDS ÇA ! mdr...Enfin, bref, voici la suite. Je vous salue bien bas, Maître !

˜

**Lounah** : Merci pour ta review, je t'annonce en avant première que le petit canard fait une apparition dans ce chapitre ! Ton explication sur comment il est arrivé sous son lit est TRES alléchante ! J'en ai une moi-même, mais j'ai peur que le petit canard aille se plaindre à la S.P.C.P.P.T.P (sauvez les petits canards des professeurs de potions très pervers !) lol.

˜

**Lice-chan** : merci ! Merci ! Une review ça n'a jamais fait de mal ! Désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton contrôle ! Enfin, à moitié désolée ! Je dois avouer que j'ai un esprit _légèrement_ tordu ce qui peut expliquer ce genre d'idée. En tout cas, je te remercie une nouvelle fois !

**̃**

**˜**

**˜**

**Chapitre 4) …révélations…**

̃

̃

̃

̃

Neville se releva précipitamment. Il essuya ses mains devenues moites à cause du stress sur son pantalon (_personnellement, si je devais me retrouver en tête en tête avec Snape ça ne me gênerait pas !_), inspira profondément et pénétra dans le bureau d'un pas hésitant. A peine eut-il passé la porte, que celle-ci se referma brutalement faisant sursauter la future victime de notre doux (_et sexy !_) Professeur. Il pivota lentement pour jeter un coup d'œil à la porte et déglutit difficilement : Snape l'avait fait prisonnier.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Etaient seulement éclairés par un rayon de lumière provenant du plafond, un bureau, où était posée une lampe moldue, et une chaise qui faisait face au bureau.

- Approchez, Monsieur Londubat fit une voix doucereuse provenant du fond de la pièce.

Neville obéit. Tout en avançant, il distinguât sur sa gauche une porte qu'Harry avait dû emprunter pour sortir après son interrogatoire. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il s'enfuirait bien par là, s'il n'était pas aussi sûr de devoir faire face à des représailles, qui pourraient donner lieu à son éradication totale du monde des sorciers. Tout à coup, il posa son pied sur quelque chose :

- COUIN COUIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Surpris, le cœur battant la chamade, il accéléra la cadence, et arriva, enfin, près de la chaise.

- ASSIS ! ordonna la voix.

Neville s'assit hâtivement sur la chaise. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir son Professeur assit dans l'ombre, en retrait derrière le bureau. Le silence se fit, uniquement troublé par la respiration haletante et difficile de l'élève.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, Monsieur Londubat ? susurra Snape.

- O…oui, Monsieur. Vous tenter de retrouver la personne qui s'en ait pris à vous, Monsieur.

- C'est exact, Monsieur Londubat. Et pour ceci, je dois vous tortu… vous interroger, Londubat.

Un ange passe.

Soudain, Neville fut ébloui par la lampe dirigée vers son visage. C'est avec un Neville souffrant d'une évanouïte aigue (au moindre choc, il pouvait _tomber dans les citrouilles_) que la séance de tortu… (_Décidemment !_), d'interrogatoire, débuta.

- Votre nom, demanda sèchement Snape.

- Ben, … Londubat.

- Prénoms

- N… Neville.

- Date de naissance

- 30 juillet 1980.

- Où étiez-vous ce matin aux alentours de 8h30 ?

Neville marquât une pause.

- Vous ne m'avez pas entendu, Londubat ? Que faisiez-vous ce matin vers 8h30? demanda le Professeur d'une voix qui se fit plus dure.

Neville sembla hésiter puis répondit :

- J…j'étais avec Ron et Hermione. Nous étions dans la salle commu…

- **MENSONGES !** hurla Snape faisant sursauter sa proie.

- M…mais, je n'ai pas fini ma phrase, Professeur !

- Inutile, Londubat. Je sais TOUTE la vérité dit Snape de sa voix mielleuse. Vous voyez, vos… _complices_, ont décidé de tout me dire, Monsieur Londubat. On ne peut plus faire confiance en personne de nos jours. C'est vraiment… navrant. Toutefois, c'est une chance pour moi et cela ne vous laisse donc pas beaucoup de perspectives… Vous feriez mieux de tout m'avouer.

Neville en restât bouche bée. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête « Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ils n'ont pas pu me faire ça ! Comment auraient-ils osés ! Après tout ce qu'ils ont partagé ! C'est décidemment impossible ! Il doit bluffer, il est assez tordu pour faire ça ! ».

De sa voix chevrotante, il répondit :

- C'est la vérité, Prof…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que Snape se leva brusquement, fit le tour du bureau, et s'avança vers lui. Ses mains à présent appuyées sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, son visage à quelque centimètre de celui de Neville, ses yeux sombres plongés dans ceux implorants de l'élève, il dit d'une voix onctueuse et menaçante:

- Vous vous moquez de moi, Londubat ? Qu'est-ce que dans la phrase « Je sais TOUTE la vérité », vous ne comprenez pas ? Ils m'ont tout dit…Vous êtes seul, Londubat !...Alors…, il hurla, **AVOUEZ**

C'en était trop pour Neville. Tremblant de tout son être, le visage en sueur, au bord des larmes, le regard fuyant, il céda, et dit d'une traite, littéralement paniqué:

- Je-vais-tout-vous-avouer-ne-me-faites-pas-de-mal-je-vous-en-supplie-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitié !

- **ALORS JE VOUS ECOUTE ! DITES-MOI TOUT** !

- J'ETAIS-AVEC-RON-ET-HERMIONE-DANS-LA-SALLE-SUR-DEMANDE…

- **ET QU'EST QUE VOUS Y FOUTIEZ ! PAR MERLIN !**

- ON-ESSAYAIT-DU-NOUVEAU-MATERIEL…

- **QUEL MATERIEL !**

- LE-VIBROSEX-QUAT'-MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLE ! fit Neville en éclatant en sanglots, la tête dans les mains.

Snape se redressa complètement abasourdi. Il cligna des yeux, se passa la main sur le visage, poussa un soupir et dit dans un murmure :

- Sortez de ce bureau, Monsieur Londubat.

Neville, complètement honteux (_ça se comprend !_), le visage humide et les lèvres tremblantes, se leva et se dirigeât vers la sortie sans même jeter un regard à son Professeur. Arrivé devant la porte, il se retourna, et implora avec une petite voix :

- Vous ne direz rien, Professeur ? Hein ?

- DEHORS ! ESPECE DE DEPRAVE SEXUEL ! hurla Snape le bras tendu et un doigt pointé sur l'élève.

Sans demander son reste, celui-ci sortit en vitesse du bureau, laissant un Snape …mort de rire.

̃

̃

̃

̃

A suivre…


	5. et complications

Disclaimer : tous les persos à JKR

˜

Note : c'est le dernier chapitre ! En vous remerciant d'être arrivé jusque là. Bonne lecture.

˜

Genre : Humour/parodie, slash

˜

RAR : Un énorme merci à **Lounah**, **Lice-chan**, **Maître** **jwulee** et **Super Nany** !

˜

˜

˜

**CHAPITRE 5) …et complications.**

**˜**

**˜**

**˜**

**˜**

**3) Trouver le/la coupable**

**˜**

**˜**

Je n'avais pas ri comme cela depuis que ce Lockhart a débarqué à Poudlard et qu'il a fini à Saint Mangouste. Destin tragique mais tellement drôle. Il faudrait que je pense à ne plus rire d'ailleurs, c'est extrêmement douloureux. Mes muscles zygomatiques ne sont pas habitués à cette dure épreuve et un accident est vite arrivé. Je me souviens de la fois où je me suis fais un claquage. C'était le jour où Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en train de torturer un moldu, un agent du F.I.S.C, il paraît. Un organisme puissant, spécialisé dans la traque de certains moldus. Je n'étais pas beau à voir avec la moitié du visage paralysé. Impossible de manger sans en mettre partout, ni de parler sans baver. Sans oublier les moqueries de ces petits crétins, que j'ai eus tôt fais de calmer en enlevant à leur Maison, un nombre conséquent de points. Où est passé ce bon vieux temps où l'on pouvait, en guise de punition, enchaîner les élèves au plafond. Où l'on pouvait laisser libre court à notre imagination pour créer de nouveaux châtiments. Que de nostalgie ! J'en aurai presque la larme à l'œil s'il m'était possible de pleurer.

Pleurer.

Quel concept étrange.

Avoir les yeux remplis d'un liquide aqueux et salé et qu'on élimine bruyamment par les fosses nasales. Sans oublier les yeux rouges comme si on avait abusé de _Papaver somniferum (opium) _etles soubresauts ridicules accompagnés de petits cris aigus et hystériques.

Concept étrange et risible.

Il n'y a qu'à voir Londubat qui a éclaté en sanglots comme une sorcière. Peut-être que je suis allé trop loin avec lui ?...NAAAAON ! Il l'a mérité ce petit pervers. Ce n'est pas comme si personne n'était au courant de leurs petites magouilles. Si le monde sorcier connaissait la vraie nature de Potter, il y aurait du souci à se faire ! Placer l'espoir de vaincre Le seigneur des Ténèbres, en lui ! Quelle idée ! J'imagine déjà la scène du combat final : « Viens par là, Voldy ! Je vais te tuer avec mon Vibrosex 4000 ! Tremble devant mon terrible engin ! ». Mouhahahahaha !...Aaaaaaaaaargh ! Ne pas rigoler ! La menace du claquage plane toujours.

Avec tout ça, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le fils de Troll qui m'a joué un mauvais tour. Celui là, quand je vais le trouver, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de se foutre de moi ! Un petit _Doloris_ bien placé ne peut lui faire que du bien. Aaaaaah ! Pouvoir pratiquer à nouveau mon jeu favori: faire croire que l'on va dire l'incantation _Endoloris_ et changer d'avis au dernier moment. Il faut les voir en train de crier et se tortiller dans tous les sens, alors qu'on n'a même pas jeté le sort ! Mais le pratiquer en toute discrétion, cela va de s−

MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE C'EST QUE CETTE ODEUR !

MERDE-BORDEL-CON ! LONDUBAT A PISSÉ SUR MA CHAISE ! IL N'EST MEME PAS FOUTU D'AVOIR PEUR PROPREMENT !

Enfin, passons, les elfes de maison nettoieront. Il est temps d'aller voir Dumbledore. Il tient absolument à savoir où j'en suis de mon enquête. Je le cite « Severus, je tiens à savoir où vous en êtes dans votre enquête. Faites moi un rapport toutes les heures. Et si vous trouver le coupable, surtout, dites-le moi avant d'agir! Je ne tiens pas à avoir un nouveau carnage sur les bras ! Il a été assez difficile de vous sortir d'affaires la dernière fois ! Je vous rappelle que le pauvre homme, qui vous a bousculé sur le Chemin de Traverse et que vous avez…légèrement brutalisé l'année dernière, arrive à peine de reconnaître sa femme et ses enfants. Alors, INTERDICTION FORMELLE de torturer, de martyriser, de crucifier, de persécuter, de brûler, de pincer, d'écarteler, de flageller, de museler…Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Et de mordre ! »

Je suis un être spolié ! Je devrai créer un syndicat. Je l'appellerai le F.L.P.P.S.S (Front de Libération des Professeurs de Potions Sexy et Spoliés).

_Après cette remarque, Severus entreprit de se rendre dans le bureau de son Directeur. Il sortit du sien et se dirigeât vers les escaliers en pierre qui menaient au Grand Hall. Arrivé dans celui-ci, il empruntât l'escalier de marbre et grimpât jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il arpentait les couloirs qui menaient chez Dumbledore, quand il surpris, à l'angle de l'un d'eux, une conversation un peu vive, provenant d'un des nombreux tableaux accrochés aux murs. Clôthô, Lachéis et Atropos, sœurs et divinités qui président la destinée, semblaient sur le point de s'étriper mutuellement. Severus, intrigué, s'approcha du tableau et il put admirer une magnifique scène, digne d'un combat de catch dans la boue. Atropos tenait fermement par les bras Lachéis, pendant que Clôthô lui enfonçait allègrement les doigts dans les yeux._

- Allez ! Avoue ! Dis-le que c'est le plus beau ! rugit Clôthô.

- NON ! Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Jamais je ne le dirais ! se défendit Lachéis.

- OÙ SONT TES CISEAUX, ATROPOS !

- Excusez-moi Mesdames, mais est-ce que tout va bien ? intervint courageusement Severus.

- ÇA NE SE VOIT PAS QU'ELLES VEULENT ME TUER ! ET IL DEMANDE SI TOUT VA BIEN ! ALLEZ CHERCHER DE L'AIDE ! s'énerva Lachéis.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider à régler votre léger différent Mesdames, continua un Severus curieux, de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

- MAIS DE QUOI JE ME MÊLE ? s'indigna Atropos.

- Allons ! Allons ! Mesdames ! Respirez profondément, lâchez vos ciseaux et expliquez-moi l'origine de ce conflit.

_Les trois sœurs se calmèrent. Atropos relâchant son emprise et Clôthô arrêtant d'enfoncer frénétiquement ses doigts dans les yeux de sa sœur._

- Il y a, qu'elles veulent me faire dire des choses ! Jamais je ne dirai qu'il est beau ! S'emporta Lachéis.

- C'est un bon début, mais, avant toute chose, je dois savoir de _qui_ vous parlez.

- Mais de SIRIUS BLACK, voyons ! lâcha Atropos.

- HEIN ? QUOI ? COMMENT ? QUI ! S'exclama Severus.

- Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ! On parlait de Sirius Black ! Il était là, ce matin, à ce qu'il paraît. C'est ce que raconte Le Chevalier du Catogan en tout cas. Il l'aurait vu se diriger ver−… Professeur, vous vous sentez bien ? Vous avez l'air tout congestionné ! Et cette bave qui coule de votre bouche est inquiétante ! …Professeur ! …DITES QUELQUE CHOSE BON SANG !...MAIS OÙ EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ ! paniqua Atropos.

**4/ Le trucider avec délicatesse et délectation**

Alors c'était lui. Je suis sûr que c'était lui. Je reconnais sa signature: tout dans la finesse.

SIRIUS BLACK.

Ce bâtard, ce fils de…de…ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH ! Je vais me le faire !

_Severus rebroussa chemin, descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de marbre, arriva dans le grand hall, passa l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif, s'éloigna suffisamment du château et enfin, transplana._

_12, SQUARE GRIMMAURD._

_L'homme en colère, monta les marches du perron, sortit sa baguette et donna un petit coup sur la porte. Après quelques bruits métalliques et le cliquetis d'une chaîne, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il franchit le seuil de la porte, se retrouva dans le hall quasi-obscur et claqua la porte. Ceci ne manqua pas de réveiller le portrait de Mme Black qui se mit à hurler._

- Parasite ! Sac à merde ! Cheveux gras ! Quitte cette maison !

- TA GUEULE ! hurla Severus laissant la vieille femme comme deux ronds de flan.

_Le regard de Severus fut attiré par une lumière, provenant d'une porte, située à l'autre bout du hall. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte et marcha accidentellement sur quelque chose de mou._

- COUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! gémit le petit canard.

- TORTIONNAIRE ! BOURREAU DES CANARDS ! ASSASSIN ! reprit de plus belle Mme Black.

_Le Professeur des Potions, passablement énervé, donna un magnifique coup de pied dans le canard, qui vint percuter le tableau avec la vieille dame, mettant fin, ainsi, à sa crise d'hystérie. On l'entendait à peine murmurer des mots tels que « Honte, tête de nœuds, sac à merde bis ou encore Head and Shoulders »._

_Une fois sur le pas de la porte, il descendit les marches qui menaient à la cuisine aménagée en sous-sol. Arrivé en bas, il pouvait voir que s'y trouvait, Remus Lupin, debout, à côté d'un Sirius affalé sur la longue table en bois, la truffe, heu, le nez plongé dans une grande tasse de café noir._

- BLACK ! vociféra Snape faisant sursauter Lupin.

- Severus ! Quelle maaaaaaaaaaagnifique surprise ! fit Lupin, confus, en se précipitant vers lui. Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite impromptue!

- Tires-toi de mon chemin Lupin, j'ai deux mots à dire à notre meurtrier national, dit Severus, entre ses dents, en fonçant vers Sirius qui était, toujours en train de se noyer dans sa tasse.

- Ecoute, Severus, je crois, sincèrement, que le moment est mal choisi, fit Lupin en agrippant le bras de Snape. Sirius ne se sent pas très bien, tu vois et −

- J'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! l'interrompit Severus, en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du Loup-garou. Je le tue et je repars !

- JE SUIS UN ETRE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIISERAAAAAAAABLE ! les interrompit les gémissements de Sirius, toujours immergé dans sa tasse.

_Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise et marcha en titubant vers les deux autres. Puis il se laissa tomber à genoux devant Severus et l'entoura de ses bras, provoquant un état de totale stupéfaction chez le Maître de Potions, qui, sur le coup ne savait plus quoi dire._

- JE TE DEMANDE PAAAAAAAAAAARDON, pleurnicha Sirius dans les jupes ou plutôt le pantalon, de l'homme en colère et sous le regard incrédule de son ami de toujours. JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI M'A PRIS, J'AI COMMENCE A BOIRE UNE BOUTEILLE PUIS DEUX BOUTEILLES ET APRES J'ETAIS COMME DANS UN ETAT SECOOOOOOOOOOOOND !

_Severus perdant contenance, poussa l'animagus de toutes ses forces, le projetant brutalement à terre et se mit à crier dans un nuage de postillons._

- DANS UN ETAT SECOND ! IL OSE PRETENDRE QU'IL ETAIT DANS UN ETAT SECOND ! IL PUE L'ALCOOL À TROIS MILES ! CE QUI EST SUR, C'EST QUE JE VAIS TE METTRE DANS UN DROLE D'ETAT, MOI !

- Essaye de te calmer, Severus dit Lupin en s'interposant entre l'homme en colère et l'éponge imbibée. Il est inutile de s'énerver.

- Laisse-le Remus. Je réclame un châtiment ! Je suis un mooooooonstre ! Je ne suis pas digne de toi, Severus ! brailla Sirius toujours à terre. Vas-y ! FLAGELLE-MOI !

- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ! ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! l'injuria Snape.

- Comment ça « je ne suis pas digne de toi » ? dit Lupin en fixant Severus.

- Tu es un homme trop bien pour moi, Severus ! Je ne mérite même pas d'être l'ombre de ton ombre, ni l'ombre de ta main, ni l'ombre de ton ch− (1)

- BON ÇA VA ! ON CONNAIT LA CHANSON ! TU VAS LA METTRE EN VEILLEUSE À LA FIN ! rugit de nouveau Snape.

- Comment ça « tu es un homme trop bien pour moi » ? murmura Lupin, livide de rage, en ne cessant pas de quitter des yeux un Severus, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu au bras de cet homme, dans ce bar gay de Londres, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, et je suis conduit comme le pire des abrutis ! J'aurai dû aller te trouver, et au lieu de ça, je me suis misérablement bourré la gueule et…et…JE T'AI CHIÉ DANS LES BOOOOOOOTTES ! éclata en sanglots Sirius.

- Comment ça « au bras de cet homme » ? marmonna Lupin sur le point d'exploser.

- Ecoutez messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps que je m'en aille. Sans rancunes, Sirius ! fit Severus le regard fuyant, en faisant demi-tour pour quitter la cuisine.

- JE NE VOUS AI PAS DIT DE PARTIR, SEVERUS SNAPE ! hurlat Remus.

_Severus, sur ces douces paroles, s'arrêta et se retourna lentement pour faire face à l'homme-en-colère-numéro-deux. Ce dernier, le plus calmement qu'il lui était possible, reprit :_

- ALORS COMME ÇA, MÔOOOSSIEUR TRAÎNE DANS UN BAR GAY ! IL S'ACCROCHE AU BRAS D'UN AUTRE HOMME ! ET EN PLUS IL ME TROMPE AVEC MON MEILLEUR AMI ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ABUSER DE MOI ? ABUSER DE CE CRÉTIN, JE LE COMPRENDS ! MAIS DE MOI !

- Comment ça « il me trompe avec mon meilleur ami » ? demanda Sirius en se relevant.

- TU VOIS ! UN CRÉTIN, J'TE DIS !

- C'est moi que tu traites de crétin ?

- TU CROIS ! DUCON !

- Ecoutez Messieurs, il s'agit d'un malenten−, essaya de dire Severus de sa voix professorale.

_Mais avant qu'il ne pût finir sa phrase, Sirius se jeta sur Lupin, et entreprit, à la fois, d'essayer de lui faire sortir les yeux des orbites en lui serrant férocement la gorge et de lui faire manger sa cape (manœuvre qui nécessite quatre mains normalement). En voyant cela, notre courageux Severus se dit qu'il ferait mieux de partir sans demander son reste (ne voulant pas être au cœur d'un nouveau scandale) et il commença, lentement, à se diriger vers l'issue de secours. Lupin était en train de taper la tête de Sirius contre la table en bois, quand il s'arrêta soudainement à la vue de cette lamentable dérobade._

- OÙ EST-CE QUE TU VAS, ESPECE DE LÂCHE ? cracha Lupin.

- OUAIS ! OÙ ECHE-QUE TU PARS COMME CHA ? chindigna un Chirius en chang.

_Severus stoppa. Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui : affronter avec bravoure les deux hommes ou alors fuir._

_Il choisit la deuxième option. _

_Il commença à courir vers la porte. En voyant cela, Sirius et Lupin le suivirent et se jetèrent ensemble, les bras en avant pour l'attraper. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et les professeurs Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, la famille Weasley au complet, sans oublier Harry et Hermione, entrèrent dans la cuisine. Tout le monde resta cloué sur place en voyant Black et Lupin s'agripper au pantalon du Professeur Snape, qui (le pantalon) sous le poids des deux hommes, craqua, tomba aux pieds de Severus, découvrant ainsi, ses parties les plus intimes._

**EPILOGUE :**

_Suite à ce drame, fut trouvé, entre tous les intéressés, un commun accord. Personne ne devait, afin de sauvegarder la réputation et l'honneur de l'école, parler de ce qui c'était passé ce jour là. Severus rompit d'avec Lupin et Black, et continua sa vie de débauche dans les bars de Londres. Remus et Sirius pour se consoler, se mirent ensemble. Ron, Neville, Harry et Hermione continuèrent, afin de faire avancer la science, leur essai de nouveau matériel. Et Dumbledore passait son temps à tester, comme un dingue, de nouvelles lessives._

**MORALITE :**

L'alcool et l'écriture de fictions ne font jamais bon ménage ! ;-p

(1) Ne me quitte pas, Jacques Brel


	6. RAR

Je te tenais à vous remercier pour avoir lu ma première fic, et surtout d'avoir dépassé le stade de la lourdeur avec le premier chapitre et heu… le deuxième et heu…le troisième et puis heu…C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI OUAIS ! Et d'avoir laissé des reviews !

Donc, je remercie chaleureusement, avec une poignée de main franche et sincère :

− Lice-chan

− Maître Jwulee

− Leïla

− Snapi-Snapo

− Lounah

Je souhaite aussi dire, que suite à cette petite mésaventure, Severus Snape, s'est acheté des caleçons. Le risque de se retrouver à poil étant beaucoup moins élevée avec.

Bisous à toutes !

Et encore merci !

˜

˜

Je vais faire un peu de pub pour mes autres fics :

− Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu par Severus Snape.

− Ta perversion mènera à ta perte, Severus (défi posé par Creme de moshi sur le forum Moonlight of Remus)

− Et une pièce de théâtre : Quand tout part en sucette.


End file.
